


A nice day in the Hawke Estate

by Venadrin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Strength Kink, big buff warrior women and their girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venadrin/pseuds/Venadrin
Summary: Merrill watches Hawke training with Aveline. It's a really good view.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	A nice day in the Hawke Estate

The loud clang of metal against metal echoed throughout the garden of the Hawke Estate, scaring away the few birds resting nearby. Alexandra Hawke wielded a sword easily as large as herself like it weighed nothing, but breaking through the wall that was Aveline Vallen’s defense was no easy task. Two-Handed sword against sword and shield, this was proving to be quite an entertaining training session, in Merrill’s opinion.

“Oh, now I see why you always watch their sparring, Kitten.”

Isabela appeared by Merrill’s side, surprisingly silent whenever she wanted to be. This time, Merrill could say it did not make her jump.

Mostly because she still hadn’t taken her eyes away from Hawke’s body. 

The two warriors wielded wooden weapons, and had discarded their heavy armor for the light shirts and pants a humid Kirkwall summer demanded. Even from a few meters away, Merrill could see Hawke’s muscles bulging whenever she spun her behemoth of a sword around faster than Merrill thought it was possible. Sweat shone on her brown, dripping down her neck and, as she turned, Merrill noticed her shirt clung to her broad shoulders, much like Merrill wanted to.

“I don’t know which one I should oggle more. Hawke definitely has the shoulders and the legs, but Aveline’s arms,” Isabela whistled, and Merrill giggled, nodding along.

“Oh Hawke, definitely. Not that Aveline doesn’t have a very nice body! And I’m sure she can pick anyone up as easily as Hawke can. But the shoulders, yes.”

Isabela laughed aloud, squeezing Merrill’s shoulder in a friendly grasp.

“Kitten, you caught a good one there. Please tell me you're having fun with that stubborn warrior woman at your service.”

Merrill grinned, and if her smile gave away the answer before she even opened her mouth, well, Isabela understood.

“Oh yes, a lot. She can hold me up even when both of my legs are resting on her shoulders.”

The pirate’s eyebrows shot up, and she tsked.

“Damn, count me as both impressed and jealous.”

Hawke’s black hair caught Merrill’s attention just as she was about to answer. Merrill’s surprised yelp turned into a delighted giggle as the warrior picked her up and spun her around. Training finished a little earlier today, it seemed.

“Merrill! I didn’t see you there. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long. Hi Bela!”

Hawke smiled her greetings to Isabela, but her attention immediately went back to her girlfriend Merrill had wrapped her legs around Hawke’s waist, and the warrior used both hands to grasp Merrill’s thighs, hoisting her up. Effortlessly, she began walking back to the entrance of the mansion, all the while chatting with the mage. 

“‘Didn’t see you there’, when have we ever sparred in this place without Merrill watching?” Aveline tried to sound annoyed, but Isabela could hear the amusement in her tone.

“Let them have their fun Aveline, nothing wrong with enjoying the fruits of hard training.”

Aveline scoffed, but didn’t disagree. She could hear the laughter coming from the house, and not even her perpetually grumpy self could grudge her friends their happiness.

Even if she would prefer not to know they always fucked right after the Maker-damned sparring.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized Merrill walks around with a bunch of buff women. I am very jealous of Merrill.


End file.
